1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology for reducing back pressure, enhancing power, and obtaining a sporty sound quality in a low-medium speed range.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional exhaust muffler structure for a vehicle. The muffler 502 having a specific volume is disposed on a rear part of an exhaust pipe 500 in order to reduce noise while discharging exhaust gas from an engine to the air.
In addition, a plurality of chambers which are partitioned by a plurality of baffles 504 is provided inside a housing of the muffler 502. An inlet pipe 506 through which exhaust gas enters and an outlet pipe 508 through which the exhaust gas exits are connected to each other through the space inside the housing. With this configuration, the muffler 502 reduces the booming of the exhaust gas through expansion, contraction and interference. As shown in the figure, a variable valve 510 is provided in order to improve the quietness of the vehicle when the engine is idling.
However, the variable valve 510 is relatively expensive, and causes an increase in back pressure in the low-medium speed range, thereby reducing the power of the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.